The present invention relates to a wire stripper, and more particularly to a combination wire stripper, which is practical for stripping the insulator of any of a variety of electric wires including single-line electric wires and two-line electric wires, without damaging the conductor(s).
When stripping the insulator of an electric wire, a wire stripper may be used. FIG. 7 shows a conventional wire stripper and crimper multipurpose tool. This multipurpose tool 3 comprises blades 31 pivoted together, and two jaws 32 respectively formed integral with the blades 31 at one end for acting against each other to strip the insulator of an electric wire 33. When the jaws 32 are squeezed toward each other against the electric wire 33, the insulator of the electric wire 33 is cut by the cutting edge at each jaw 32, and then the multipurpose tool 3 is pulled outwards from the electric wire 33, enabling the cut piece of insulator to be removed from the electric wire 33. However, when pulling the multipurpose tool 3 outwards from the electric wire 33, as shown in FIG. 8, the blades 31 tend to be biased, causing the conductor of the electric wire 33 to be damaged.